La busqueda
by SaloRach
Summary: Hace un año las vidas de Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron. Con la ayuda de cada amigo que la chica conocio en la epoca feudal, vuelve para el reencuentro
1. Chapter 1

El árbol sagrado seguía emanando ese aroma, aun después del año que lento se llevó toda aventura. Aun dolía. Aun inhalaba profundo para ver si por alguna mágica razón se aparecía ante ella aquella bestia de traje rojo, pero no… un cobarde no regresa.

La noche se llevaba los vestigios de su llanto a la intemperie del templo, eran las fiestas de fin de año y no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar, aun estando en su casa entendía que su hogar se encontraba en otro lugar, con otras personas, con Inuyasha. El cabello oscuro le revoloteaba por el cuello, haciéndole sentir cosquillas, llevándola a lo más apartado de la memoria, imaginando que era la respiración del chico la que le calentaba la piel, que sus garras la rozaban delicadamente, pero no.

-Kagome- la voz de su hermano la trajo de vuelta a su cuerpo.

-Sota-escucho los pequeños pasos acercarse y espero el abrazo del pequeño, quien la rodeo por la cintura-Sota, no puedo continuar siendo fuerte.

-Lo se hermana…- Kagome sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba. ¿Acaso si es posible morir de pena? Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató del camino que su hermano la hacía recorrer, directo al pozo que conecta las épocas, lugar que ella no se atrevía a visitar desde hace mucho.

-Hermana-la voz inocente de Sota Higurashi sonaba lejana en sus oídos, le parecía ver a Inuyasha parado al lado del pozo, con la mirada altanera, de manos cruzadas, mirándola… y también lo veía desaparecer, otro espejismo de muchos ya vividos-Hermana perdóname por favor. Sota la empujo dentro del pozo sin que ella pusiera ninguna resistencia, dejándose desvanecer en el limbo que separaba ambos tiempos, respirando plenamente a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba por enfrentar.

...

La noche parecía aún más fría al salir del pozo, aun así el aroma de fogatas y hierbas le lleno el alma. Volvieron a atacarla las ilusiones, la risa habitual de Shippo ante su regreso se le hacía más fuerte con cada paso, haciéndola sonreír de melancolía. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que Shippo fue quien más sufrió las consecuencias de los actos que llevaron a la separación del grupo, solo y sin familia se adentró en el bosque esa misma hórrida noche para jamás volver.

-La aldea no está muy lejos-murmuro despacio y emprendió camino. No se le hizo pesado el andar, ni tampoco tan doloroso como imagino, a cada recuerdo sentía más ganas de luchar, de acabar de una vez con esa relación tortuosa que ataba a Inuyasha con Kikyo, o lo que quedaba de ella. Sin fragmentos de la perla, sin su arco y sin compañía, tomo la decisión de no darse por vencida. Ya había amanecido cuando entro de improviso a la casa de la única persona que sabía, la recibiría bien.

-Kagome!-la anciana Kaede volteo lento y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-sabía que regresarías.

-si-respondió la muchacha, llenándose de valor y asintiendo con la cabeza-vengo a encontrar a Inuyasha.


	2. 2

La taza de té humeante en la mano de Kagome era testigo de la historia que la anciana le contaba. Las pocas noticias que había recibido desde la partida de la chica.

-… si vas a emprender este camino, debes saber que existe la posibilidad de que Inuyasha se reúse a escucharte. La manipulación nunca fue una gran ventaja para Kikyo, pero desde que Naraku se apodero de ella, sus poderes se han incrementado para mal. Kagome ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de que él no la reconociera, pero entonces Kaede le expuso el peor de los casos. -También debes estar consiente… de que puede que el plan de Naraku ya se halla llevado a cabo, y él no sea más que otro demonio salvaje que debe ser exterminado, o peor aún, que Inuyasha ya no sea más que una parte de su miserable ser-la anciana bajo la mirada, le apenaba no poder decirle nada más que malos augurios.

-Él es más fuerte, más que Kikyo o el mismo Naraku- contesto la chica, taciturna mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían sobre su te, creando un eco sordo que corrompía el silencio-Él está bien, su cuerpo estará siendo manipulado pero su alma sigue intacta, esperando que lo ayudemos, esperándome.

La anciana se levantó y se dirigió a un rincón de la pequeña casa, recogiendo el arco y las fechas que la muchacha había dejado abandonados al lado del pozo antes de partir, se sentó a su lado, le acaricio el hombro mientras Kagome seguía contemplando a su vieja arma delante de sí, tan rígida y simple como siempre, parecía corroborarle que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Kaede no podía evitar recordar a su hermana mientras miraba enternecida a su reencarnación, como ella misma era tan solo una niña cuando Kikyo e Inuyasha cayeron en la trampa que los llevaría al odio eterno, odio alimentado por lo que en algún momento fue amor. Titubeo un momento antes de hablar.

-Kagome, mi hermana está muerta, lo que habita su cuerpo no son más que almas perdidas en las garras de Naraku, no sientas culpa alguna y has lo que tengas que hacer.

-si-la chica asintió fuerte con la cabeza.

Paso esa tarde y la noche en la aldea, juntando la fortaleza espiritual que le hacía falta y partió al amanecer sin un plan establecido, confiando en que el amor de Inuyasha le impidiera ser manipulado del todo por los fragmentos que habían sido incrustados en su cuerpo, que aun siguiera siendo la misma bestia testaruda y protectora que ella conoció.

Si tan solo tuviese el apoyo de algún amigo, según lo que le conto la anciana ahora sabía que él monje Miroku había continuado su camino solo, con el propósito final de aniquilar a Naraku y de paso salvar a su amigo de un destino ruin, pero después de salir mal herido en un enfrentamiento con Kagura y los insectos venenosos no se volvió a escuchar de él en toda la región. Sango no tenía paradero conocido, aunque Kagome, en su corazón, sabía que su amiga había regresado a la vieja aldea de exterminadores.

-no puedo permitir que Sango se de por vencida-murmuraba con tal de escuchar algo más que el chocar del viento contra las hojas de los árboles. Ya habiendo anochecido y convencida de que Sango estaría dispuesta a seguirla, se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol para descansar y así poder encaminarse temprano donde su antigua amiga. Los parpados le pesaban y tenía frio, aun así se dejaba llevar por el sueño cuando una sensación familiar le embargo su ser.

-¡Un fragmento de la perla!


End file.
